Last Day on Earth
by Metalliqha
Summary: Ketika kehilangan seseorang, barulah kau menyadari kalau kehadirannya begitu berarti./"Aku mencintaimu, Law..."/AU. OOC, Character's death. RnR, please? :)


**Hallloooooo~~~~~~~**

**Ini one-shot spesial ulang tahun Jewelry Bonney! Yeay! Happy Birthday, Bonnnnn! *tiup lilin* *makan makan* *menggila sendirian***

**cek i dot!**

**disclaimer: Odacchi! *w*)b**

* * *

_Life is too ironic. It takes happiness to know what happiness is. Noise to appreciate silence. And absence to value presence._

* * *

"Bonney."

"Ng?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh pada lelaki yang memanggilnya. Masih sambil mengunyah _pizza_ yang sedari tadi ia makan sendirian.

"Besok ulang tahunmu," ujar lelaki itu sambil duduk di samping Bonney.

Bonney mengangguk, "Ya, lalu?"

Lelaki itu menghela napas mendengar respon Bonney. Dia membuka topi bulu berwarna putih yang selalu ia pakai dengan corak berwarna cokelat—yang biasa Bonney sebut 'topi sapi'—dan menaruhnya di bangku taman, di atas sebuah dus _pizza_ yang sudah kosong.

"Aku, kan, tak pernah memberikan apa-apa padamu. Jadi, kau mau apa untuk hadiah besok?" tanyanya sambil memalingkan wajah, tak ingin Bonney melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah entah kenapa.

"Hadiah?" Bonney menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap lelaki yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan curiga. "Law? Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?"

Law, ya, itulah nama lelaki tersebut. Lelaki yang sudah lama berteman dengan Bonney. Entah kenapa, meskipun sering terganggu dengan kelakuan Bonney yang menyebalkan dan membuatnya kesal, Law membiarkan Bonney masuk lebih dalam ke kehidupannya.

"Sakit? Tentu saja tidak. Aku ini dokter, aku tak boleh sakit," balas Law pelan.

Law dan Bonney. Dua pribadi yang sangat berbeda, selain dari jenis kelamin, sifat keduanya sangat berbanding terbalik.

Law memiliki pembawaan tenang, tak peduli pada apapun, sopan, pendiam dan berwibawa. Sementara Bonney, meskipun dia adalah seorang gadis, dia sangat rakus. Dia bisa memakan apa saja tanpa gendut. Bonney juga ribut, dan merepotkan. Pokoknya, Bonney dan Law itu, layaknya langit dan bumi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin memberiku hadiah?"

Satu hal yang harus Law akui adalah, meskipun sifat Bonney yang ribut dan tak layak disebut gadis itu menyebalkan, terkadang, Bonney bisa bersikap manis dan menyenangkan. Disatu sisi, dia bisa menjadi gadis manja yang membuat Law gemas, meski tak ia tunjukkan.

Law melirik Bonney kesal, "Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah."

"Heeeei, jangan begitu, Law! Tentu saja aku mau!" seru Bonney sambil memajukan bibirnya. Nah, ini dia. Ini yang Law maksud dengan sikap manja yang membuatnya gemas itu.

Law memalingkan wajahnya lagi, dia terlalu takut melihat wajah Bonney. Bukan takut seperti melihat hantu—meskipun ia sendiri tak percaya pada hal seperti itu—tapi, entahlah, seperti perasaan… gugup?

Law bergidik saat memikirkan kata tersebut. Masa, sih, dia gugup karena melihat wajah Bonney? Ini Bonney, lho. Bonney si rakus yang tak tau adat itu. Bukan Robin yang kalem dan misterius itu. Bukan pula Vivi yang sangat ramah dan sopan. Ini Bonney. Jewelry Bonney.

"Jadi, kau mau apa?"

"Ummmmm, bagaimana kalau _pizza_ saja?"

Law mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menoleh pada Bonney dan menatapnya malas. "Kau sudah makan _pizza _hari ini, dan kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi, serta dua hari yang lalu. Dan besok, dihari ulang tahunmu, kau ingin makan makanan itu lagi? Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Bonney menggeleng, "Tentu tidak! Aku sangat suka _pizza_, jadi, aku tidak akan bosan memakannya! Yang membosankan itu kau, tidak pernah mencoba memakannya," balas Bonney sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku.

"Aku tidak suka roti."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu, Tuan."

"_Geez_," Law melirik Bonney, "Jadi, kau benar-benar mau _pizza_?"

"Ya!" seru Bonney sambil mengangguk bersemangat.

Law menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah."

Sesaat, terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Entah apa yang keduanya pikirkan, mereka tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Hanya ada suara angin yang mengisi taman tersebut. Taman tempat mereka pertama bertemu dan menjadi dekat. Taman yang selalu mereka datangi disore hari, disaat taman ini sepi, tak ada seorang pun yang datang.

"Aku senang berada di sini," ujar Bonney tiba-tiba, memecah sunyi yang sedari tadi menyelubungi mereka. Ucapan Bonney membuat Law menoleh padanya, lelaki itu ikut menyandarkan badannya di sandaran bangku.

"Saat berada di sini, aku jadi tenang."

Law tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. Bonney yang inilah yang ia suka. Bonney yang serius, Bonney dengan sudut pandang berbeda.

"Law?"

Law menoleh pada Bonney, gadis itu sedang menatapnya. _Iris_ berwarna ungu muda itu mengarah lurus ke mata Law. "Hm?"

"Kalau ini hari terakhir aku hidup di dunia, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan pesta besar-besaran," gurau Law.

"Oh, ayolah, serius!"

Law terdiam lalu menatap mata Bonney, dia benar-benar serius. "Kau akan hidup seribu tahun lagi. Jangan berkata bodoh."

"Aku tak mau hidup seribu tahun lagi, nanti aku kesepian."

Law tidak bisa menahan senyum untuk kalimat Bonney yang satu ini, "Kau ini ribut, kau tidak akan kesepian meskipun kau satu-satunya makhluk yang tersisa di Bumi ini."

"Aku ini manusia, Law! Aku butuh teman, sepertimu, mungkin. Aku juga butuh makan! Kalau hanya aku yang tersisa di Bumi ini, apa yang bisa aku makan?" seru Bonney kesal.

Law menyeringai. Entahlah, namun ada perasaan asing saat Bonney berkata bahwa dia membutuhkan teman, _sepertinya_. Itu artinya, Bonney _membutuhkannya_. Benar, kan? Kurang lebih.

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Yang jelas, jangan berkata bodoh seperti tadi."

"Um…" Bonney mengangguk kecil, membuat Law menyeringai lagi.

Law mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ayo, kita pulang saja. Hari sudah mulai gelap."

"Ayo! Aku juga sudah mengantuk…"

"Kau ini kerjaannya hanya makan dan tidur saja, kan? Tidak heran."

"Jaga omonganmu!"

"Tidak mau."

"Laaaaw! Kau menyebalkan!"

Hari itu, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada. Hanya perasaan gelisah yang menyelimuti Law sepanjang malam. Entah kenapa.

-xxx-

Sudah pagi, namun Law masih belum diberi kesempatan untuk terlelap.

Entah kenapa, dia terus merasa gelisah. Sampai tak bisa tidur. Sampai ia lupa mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada Bonney. Padahal, dia ingin jadi pengucap pertama. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Kalau tak bisa jadi yang pertama, kenapa tidak jadi yang terakhir?

Law tersenyum, dia sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk hari ini. Dia tidak akan menggubris panggilan atau pesan teks dari Bonney. Dia akan mengabaikannya habis-habisan, sampai Bonney kesal. Lalu, tengah malam nanti, dia akan datang membawakan _pizza_ yang Bonney inginkan.

Hari ini, Law akan menjalani aktifitas normal. Seperti biasa.

Karena sudah terlanjur pagi, Law memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi ke Rumah Sakit tempat ia bekerja.

-x-

"Dokter, apa Anda sakit? Anda terlihat tidak sehat hari ini," ujar Margaret, suster yang termasuk asistennya.

Law mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Tapi, Dokter… apa Anda yakin?"

Law mengusap wajahnya. Dia duduk di kursi dibalik mejanya. Tangannya disandarkan ke meja, menopang dagunya. Dia menatap Margaret yang sedang melihatnya dengan air muka cemas.

"Tolong mintakan Chopper untuk menggantikanku. Aku tidak tidur semalaman, kurasa aku kekurangan darah."

Margaret menundukkan badannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sial," keluh Law yang kini tengah membenamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya.

Hari ini, perasaan gelisah itu kembali membuntuti Law. Membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi dalam tugas hari ini. Dia bahkan melakukan hal-hal ceroboh yang tidak seperti dirinya sama sekali. Menjatuhkan botol, salah menulis resep obat, dan lainnya. Berbeda dari Law yang biasanya teliti.

Law memutuskan untuk beristirahat, sebentar saja.

Sebentar… saja.

-x-

"—ter? Dokter Law?"

Law membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu yang terang. Di sampingnya, dia melihat Margaret sedang menundukkan badannya sambil memegang bahunya.

Law teringat, tadi dia tertidur di sofa di ruangannya.

"Ah, Margaret. Terimakasih, aku sudah bangun," ujar Law sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dia mengusap kedua matanya lalu mendongak pada Margaret. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam sembilan malam, Dokter."

Law mengangguk pelan, namun seketika tatapannya menyalang. Dia teringat akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lupakan; Bonney!

Law hendak berlari ketika kemudian, tangan mungil Margaret menahannya. "Dokter, tadi saya menerima telepon dari nomor ponsel Nona Bonney.."

Mendengar nama Bonney, membuat jantung Law berhenti sejenak. Entah pertanda baik atau buruk, namun, sepertinya perasaan gelisah itu muncul lagi. Kali ini, Law benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya, dia mengguncangkan bahu Margaret, "Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Bonney?"

"B-bukan Nona Bonney yang menelepon, Dokter," balas Margaret gugup.

Law mengernyitkan dahi, "Lalu?"

"Seseorang… dari Rumah Sakit Timur," jawaban Margaret membuat mata Law membesar, dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah, bersiap menerima hal terburuk. "Nona Bonney kecelakaan, dia terluka parah, dan sekarang sedang berada di sana."

Law tertegun, lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu Margaret, membuat suster muda itu menghela napas lega. "Terimakasih, Margaret. Aku harus segera pergi ke sana."

Setelah itu, Law mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melajukan mobil kecilnya menuju Rumah Sakit Timur.

Di perjalanan, Law tak henti-hentinya berharap, semoga Bonney baik-baik saja.

Tapi, apa kenyataan akan berpihak padanya?

-xxx-

"Permisi, apa di sini ada pasien yang bernama Jewelry Bonney?"

"Ah, Anda adalah… Dokter Law dari Rumah Sakit Barat?"

Law mengangguk.

"Ah, pasien kami yang bernama Jewelry Bonney, dia berada di ruang ICU! Dan sejak tadi, dia terus memanggil-manggil nama Anda!" seru sang suster berambut hijau yang di seragamnya, terdapat papan nama kecil bertuliskan 'Caimie'.

"Tolong antarkan aku kesana. Kumohon.."

"Baiklah, lewat sini!" seru Caimie sambil menunjukkan jalan pada Law.

Setiap langkah yang diambil Law, dia tak hentinya berharap. Berharap dan berdoa, hanya itu yang dia bisa. Jadi, perasaan tak enaknya sejak kemarin itu ternyata ini. Law mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebuah dus berbentuk segi empat berukuran besar yang dibawanya.

Dus _pizza_. Ya, biar bagaimanapun, dia tetap ingin menepati janjinya pada Bonney.

Jika Bonney baik-baik saja, dia akan memakan _pizza_ yang dibawa Law.

"Di sini ruangannya, Dokter."

"Terimakasih," ujar Law, Caimie mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Law sendirian. Law membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan, di dalam terdapat sosok gadis yang sedang terbaring lemah. Dia sadar, namun terlihat pucat sekali. Melihat keadaan Bonney yang seperti itu, membuat Law merasa ada sesuatu yang menyayat hatinya. Perih.

Di samping tempat tidur Bonney, berdiri seorang wanita tua memakai baju serba putih yang sudah dimodifikasi habis-habisan.

"Dokter Kureha…"

"Oh, kau, ya, Trafalgar. Kemarilah," ujar Kureha, mengarahkan Law untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Law…" suara bisikkan pelan keluar dari bibir Bonney. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Seharusnya, Bonney memanggilnya dengan sebuah bentakkan. _"Law!"_

Law berjalan mendekat, semakin dekat, semakin ia sadar kalau luka Bonney tampak parah sekali.

Law meringis melihat keadaan Bonney. Pandangannya teralih menuju _iris_ berwarna ungu muda yang terus menatapnya. Dia merasa hancur berkeping-keping melihat tatapan dari mata indah itu. Di sana, tidak terpercik sama sekali harapan.

"Bonney…"

Kureha, yang mengerti akan keadaan, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Law, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Bonney sambil tersenyum getir.

Law tidak tahan melihatnya, melihat senyum terpaksanya. Senyumnya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dia lemah… lemah sekali.

"Kau harus bertahan, oke? Lihat, aku membawakanmu _pizza_, kesukaanmu, Bonney…" Law mengangkat dus yang dari tadi ia pegang. Melihat itu, membuat Bonney tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memakannya…" ujar Bonney, masih dengan suara serak yang tidak biasanya. Masih dengan tatapan yang tidak biasanya, dan senyum yang juga tidak biasa.

"Kau akan memakannya. Maka dari itu, bertahanlah. Sembuh, ya.."

Bonney tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Law, aku ingin tidur…" ujar Bonney pelan, matanya terbuka setengah.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti," balas Law. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin, apakah dia akan membangunkan Bonney?

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah bergerak sendiri menemui tangan Bonney. Tangan itu terasa dingin dan beku, namun menggenggam erat tangan Law. Membuatnya membalas genggaman itu pelan.

"Law.."

"Ya, Bonney?"

"Tulang kakiku remuk…"

Law terdiam, dia hanya membalasnya dengan elusan kecil di tangan Bonney.

"Perutku dijahit..."

Ucapan Bonney membuat Law semakin bingung harus berkata apa. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Bonney yang rapuh dan begitu dingin.

"Sakit, Law…"

Law menelan ludah. Bonney tidak pernah mengeluh kesakitan. Tidak pernah, sama sekali. Dan sekarang, saat pertama kalinya dia mengatakannya, Law merasa ikut sakit. Entah kenapa, rasanya seperti ada ribuan tangan yang meramas-ramas hatinya. Sakit, sakit sekali.

"Bertahanlah, Bonney," ujar Law lirih.

Bonney tersenyum, lalu membuka matanya lebar dan menatap Law. "Law?"

"Ya, aku di sini," balas Law, masih belum melepas genggamannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Law…"

Law terdiam mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Bonney, dia tertegun. Kaget, senang sekaligus sedih. Kedua tangannya menggengam tangan Bonney erat sekali, rasanya dia tak ingin melepas tangan mungil itu. "Aku juga… aku juga mencintaimu, Bonney."

_Image_ Law yang biasanya cuek, mendadak luntur. Semua karena gadis ini.

Bonney tersenyum lagi, "Senang mengetahuinya. Selamat malam, Law…" setelah itu, Bonney memejamkan matanya.

Untuk selamanya.

-xxx-

Bekas hujan semalam masih terasa.

Embun masih menetes dari helai daun.

Pagi itu, segerombolan orang dengan pakaian hitam sudah bubar. Hanya Law yang masih bertahan di sana. Terduduk di samping gundukan tanah yang sudah dihiasi tehel. Di atasnya, terdapat batu bertuliskan 'Jewelry Bonney.

"Bonney…"

Biasanya, Law akan memanggilnya dengan suara dingin dan datar. Sekarang, Law memanggilnya dengan suara penuh pengharapan. Berharap dia akan menjawab dengan gaya khasnya, menjawab panggilannya sambil mengunyah _pizza_nya.

Namun, kenyataan kembali menampar Law. Bonney telah tiada…

Law menghela napas, "Bonney, ini untukmu."

Law meletakkan sebuah dus _pizza_ yang belum sempat Bonney sentuh tadi malam, dia bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat pada Bonney. Law memang bodoh. Bodoh kuadrat, kalau bisa.

Seharusnya, kemarin dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Bonney, bukannya berniat mengerjainya. Seandainya dia bersama Bonney, dia tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Bonney tidak akan mati.

Setelah meletakkan dus tersebut, Law berdiri.

"Bonney, selamat ulang tahun," Law menghela napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku… mencintaimu."

-xxxx-

* * *

**Huaaaaaaaaaaaa, gimana? Aku gak ahli bikin cerita Angst, nih...**

**Tadinya mau bikin pairing Kid x Bonney terus ceritanya happy ending gitu. tapi, pas di depan laptop dan ngebuka word, entah kenapa yang kepikiran Law x Bonney. dan mendapatkan ide liar seperti ini xD **

**Jangan marah kalau Law sama Bonney nya OOC, yaaaa. Heeheheeee :'3 **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BONNEY!**

**Review ya! ^^**

**-Metalliqha**


End file.
